From Orleans
by Tsiani
Summary: Buffy found a different girl to go as for Halloween, not from the 18th Century, but the 15th. This will cause headaches for certain old men, amusement for a chaos loving immortal, and a new path for others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Gathering

She was bored. No way to deny it, no way to hide it, it was plain to see as she was trying to balance her chair on the back two feet while staring at the ceiling. Giles was at a faculty meeting. Xander was off avoiding her and sulking about being rescued by her from getting beat up by the popular Jocks, and Willow was covering for Ms Calendar in the computer lab. This left her alone, and bored, with nothing to do, and bored. Did we mention she was board? Great good that we got that across.

'Well, guess I could look to see if Giles has any nifty books that aren't dull and boring.' She thought to herself sarcastically as she got up and started looking through Giles' collection. 'Hmm, book in Greek, Greek, Italian, Spanish, French, French, I think this one is Sumerian, hmm, Holy Grail, more Greek. Wait Holy Grail?' Her interest piqued at the mention of the Holy Grail she pulled the book out. "Heroic Spirits and the Holy Grail War" She whispered. "Well, this sounds interesting, I'm sure Giles won't mind me borrowing it. He does keeps complaining that I don't do much research. She sits quietly reading the book for the next hour.

She is so immersed in reading the book she doesn't notice Willow entering the Library, and freezing in shock at seeing Buffy reading a book of her own choosing. 'Oh wow, she is actually reading a book without being force kicking and screaming.' Willow thought amazed.

As Buffy finished the book she realized she could go as one of these Heroic Spirits for Halloween and Snyder couldn't complain as she would be a Hero from Legend. As she was putting the book into her bag she noticed will sanding in the doorway staring. "Oh, hey Wills all done in the Computer lab?" She asked the Redhead.

Willows response was a confused "Umm you…book…reading…umm were you really reading by choice?"

Buffy laughed "Willow, just because I don't like researching doesn't mean there aren't any books I find interesting. Take Cosmo for example."

"Buffy." Willow says exasperated "Cosmo isn't a book, it's a Magazine."

Buffy just pouts cutely "It's a collection of pages giving information. Just because it's about fashion and not History or something and has a large number of pictures doesn't mean it's not a book."

"Ok Buffy fine, have it your way." Willow decided it wasn't worth arguing and decided to change the subject. "So have you decided what you were going to go as for Halloween, seeing as we are now required to go?"

Buffy got a glimmer in her eyes "Yep."

After a few moments of silence Willow asks "Ok so what are you going as?"

Buffy gets a thoughtful look on her face, while still having the glimmer in her eyes. "Hmm." Willow leans onto the table waiting. "That…Is a secret."

Willow's head falls to the table. 'I walked right into that one, although I didn't think Buffy would know of Xellos, Xander would gleefully pull that one.'

Later that night while at the new shop _Ethan's_ Buffy was looking for something specific. "Can I help you find anything?" asked a voice with an accent similar to Giles.

She was so engrossed in looking for an outfit that would fit the character she wanted that she jumped from being startled. "Don't DO that."

He seems amused by her reaction. "Sorry, was only offering to help you find something, after all this IS my shop." He said smiling.

"Oh, umm, I'm looking for a costume. Well obviously I'm looking for a costume, but I have a specific one I am looking for. Joan of Arc. You see I have to escort some kids tonight and I don't want something the Principal could possibly deny is at least _reasonable_ , and I don't think he could complain about someone who was canonized as a Saint."

'Drat, she is so focused on being Joan of Arc I won't be able to steer her towards one of the more _helpless_ costumes' Ethan Rayne thought annoyed, although he didn't show this on his face.

Buffy Continued "So do you have any…." She trailed off as she apparently saw something passed his shoulder. She walked passed him to a costume in the corner, it was mostly a silvery plastic armor with dark purplish-blue clothing underneath with a white tabard drape bordered in the same purplish-blue. She recognized this costume. It was Joan of Arc's from the Bladestorm game. It wasn't the same style as the one in the book she borrowed from Giles, but it was still Joan of Arc's. She decided it would do. "I'll take this one." She said.

Ethan was internally grumpy. "Are you sure? Most young women would prefer a Princess or Queen to a suit of armor." He had to at least try to…

"I'll take this one." Buffy reiterated, not willing to be denied.

"Very well, let's bring it to the register."

After she purchased the costume she found Xander looking around somewhat aimlessly. "Hey Xander, find anything you like?" She asked as she drew close.

"Nah, can't afford anything good, just going to go as a soldier as I got some army fatigues from a surplus store."

Buffy thought for a few moments. 'Maybe I can make it up to him for earlier by helping him get a good costume.' Thinking back to the book she borrowed she thought of who was in it that Xander might like. Then a thought hit her in the face. Alexander the Great, or Iksander. She grinned. "Hey Xander, would you trust me to get you a really good costume as an apology?" She asked.

Xander was a little nervous at her grin. "Maybe…what did you have in mind?"

Her grin morphed into one full of glee. "Alexander the Great, also known as Iksander, the King of Conquerors."

Xander was speechless, she suggested someone who was _awesome_. "Uh, sure, if you can make it look good." He was still slightly astonished.

Buffy Looked around and found most of the things she needed for Xanders outfit. She would need to do some modification to add in some accents required but it was extremely close to what was in the book. She purchased the outfit for Xander. She would have to explain this to her mother but she felt it was worth it.

Xander had a flash of disappointment. "Too bad we can't get Willow into a costume as unique as this."

Buffy was confused "Why not?"

Xander just looked at her. "She is extremely shy, she always goes as the same thing every year, a ghost, using a sheet that hides her entirely."

Buffy got thoughtful. 'Hmm, maybe, I could possibly convince her.' "Hey Xander, would you be willing to help me help Willow? I have the perfect idea of a costume for her, and it will mostly conceal her so hopefully she will agree."

Xander just blinked at her.

So Buffy explained. "Tamamo-no-Mae, she was a courtesan in Japan."

Xander was fully befuddled and asks " _HOW_ do you _KNOW_ all this?" Buffy just pouts. He pushes his confusion aside "Ok fine, let's go and convince the ghost to be a lady."

Willow was nervous "But…"

Buffy and Xander both tried for a Resolve Face. "Come on Willow, you need something that will show character. Besides, this costume will still cover almost all of you, so you don't need to worry." Buffy prodded.

Willow just looked at the purple Japanese style dress and dark purple hooded cloak with it. She was still uncertain but apparently both Buffy and Xander were in agreement. "Ok…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Journey Forth

"Hold still Xander. We don't want the color to be uneven." Buffy chastised again.

"But Buffy, do you have any idea how weird this feels?" Xander protested again.

Buffy sighed. "Xander I'll tell you a secret ok? And it will remain a secret." She gives him a stern look that he nods to. "I'm a bottle blonde. I know how this feels."

Xander just stared at her. "Oh…"

"Come on, let's finish dyeing your hair then get you into costume, Willow is in my room and she should be finished by now." Buffy said.

Once they finished with Xander's hair and he got into his costume they went downstairs to meet Willow who was sitting at the dining room table. Xander sat down across from Willow and they grinned at each other. "Aren't you glad now that we talked you out of that bed sheet with holes?" Xander asked Willow.

"Well..I suppose it covers enough and I can put the hood up so it hides most of my face." She responded.

"Ok guys here, sword for Xander and a tanto for Willow. Now I'm going to go get into my costume be back shortly." Buffy said as walked back up the stairs.

"Here you two go, some water while you wait for Buffy. You two have some really good looking costumes. Where did you find them?" Joyce asked while they waited.

Xander got a little nervous. "Buffy got me mine as an apology for interrupting something kind of important at school. Otherwise I would have gone as a soldier from the army. As for Willow, Buffy and I convinced her to go as something other than a ghost under a bed sheet this year. Willow has gone as a ghost for the last ten years." He explained while Willow looked a bit sheepish.

Joyce had a look of understanding on her face. "Ah, I guess that is fine then, I was concerned when she spent so much money. Ok Willow lets braid your hair so it won't get in the way if you want your hood up." Joyce braided Willows hair so it was on long braid then coiled it around the back of her head and pinned it in place out of the way. "There you go." She said as she finished. "Now the Historical Society is hosting an event for Gallery Owners and Shop Owners so I will be gone for the night and be back tomorrow." She said, and then shouted up the stairs. "Buffy I'm leaving for the event!"

Buffy shouted in response. "Ok mom, see you tomorrow!" Then Joyce left in her costume of CMO Major Janet Frasier from Stargate SG-1.

Buffy walked down the stairs clad in her costume armor, sword hanging at her hip and carrying a plastic spear with cloth rolled around one end of it. Her blonde hair was loose save for a small braid at each temple that wrapped around and tied together at the back of her head. At their gaping she giggled "All set guys?" she asked. With that, they left to meet the other chaperones.

"Summers! Just what are you wearing?" Snyder bellowed as he met them with clipboards.

Buffy looked at him then down at herself "Armor?" She responded in a tone that could easily mean isn't it obvious?

"And why are you wearing armor? You are supposed to set a good example. Dress as something respectable." He said scathingly.

"Principal Snyder, are you saying Joan of Arc wasn't respectable?" Buffy shot back.

Principal Snyder looked like he swallowed a lemon, whole. "Very well." Was his ground out response as he walked off.

"Alright troops, for a successful conquest resulting is the most candy, tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double bagger. You can also try the old 'You missed me' routine but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate, understood? Alright, move out." Xander said to his group.

Snyder walked up to Buffy with a few kids in tow. "This is your group Summers. No need to speak to them, the last thing they need is your influence. Just bring them back in one piece and I won't expel you." Snyder said to her.

As he walked away Buffy crouched down "Hi.." Snyder quickly interrupted and glared at her.

"AH, AH." With that, they all left the school.

Later that night, nearing the time they have to get back Buffy asked her group. "What did Mrs. Davis give you?" Her charges all held out toothbrushes. She got a serious look on her face. "She must be stopped. Come on, we have a few more minutes before I have to get you all back. We can stop at one more house."

In the Library at the High School there was a thud as an old book falls to the floor and faint laughter can be heard. A few moments later Giles walks in, sees the book and picks it up.

In a dark room lit only by candles. Ethan, the costume shop owner was kneeling in front of a statue head. "Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas. Persona se corpum et sanquium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!" He chanted, and throughout the town all the spells on the costumes from his shop activated. All the people that were wearing so much as a single enchanted item had the personas of their costumes come for and take hold.

A strong breeze flows across the town. As the breeze passes the costumed people some turn into their costumes. As the breeze reaches Xander he stumbles, as he gains height and muscle mass. As he gains his footing a possessed kid in the form of a horned monster attacks and he knocks it out with a single hit to the face. "What is going on here!" Iskander, King of Conquerors bellows loudly. The last thing he remembered talking with Gilgamesh after having Enuma Elish shoved through him. 'What is this? I don't feel any link to a Master, nor do I feel the Grail. Just what is happening?' he wonders to himself. As he explores the connection he does have he notices there is no conscious thought to it, and starts heading to where he feels the source is. 'I will have answers' were his thoughts.

Willow swayed back and forth as the breeze passed her. 'Oh, what kind of mischief is this?' Tamamo-no-Mae wondered once she regained her balance. 'Hmm, chaos magic. Someone is being naughty.' A sly grin crosses her hooded face. 'I suppose I should deal with this, and then I can get back to looking for a sweetheart of my own.' She starts heading to the shopping district.

Buffy stumbles and catches herself on the tree next to her. Her spear with banner fading away until called. She groans as a headache leaves her. 'Oh, what is this oppressing feeling?' She looks around her at all the monsters. 'Oh my, what dark magic is this? These are children being possessed through a spell.' She starts walking toward where she feels the chaos emanating. A moment later something draws her attention. 'What? My armor and sword are different, and my hair. Just what happened?' She sighs. 'I suppose it matters little, my purpose remains unchanged, I will release these children from whoever is causing this mess.' Pushing this realization to the back of her mind, Jeanne also known as Joan continues on toward the source of the chaos.

A few minutes later she comes across a tall red haired man in armor. He is standing in front of her looking at her with an expression of curiosity. "May I help you sir?" She asks him.

"Perhaps." Was his loud respose. "Where are you going?" he asks.

She just stares at him a moment as if judging him. "I am on my way to end this mess and inquire what the person responsible was thinking when they thought this was a good idea."

He gives off a bellowing laugh. "I am heading the same way. I am Iskander. What is your name young maiden?"

She tilts her head slightly and responds. "I am Jeanne, but you may call me Joan."

Halfway to their destination they come across a group of monsters lead by a blonde man in a dark coat. "Well, what do we have here? A little lamb pretending to be strong?" He asks as he approaches. They could see his face was unusual, deformed. He winced as he got close. "We can have so much fun together." He says as he reaches out to her. When his hand comes into contact with her he quickly withdraws with a hiss of pain. "What happened? Why does it feel like I just grabbed onto a bloody crucifix?" Spike was extremely confused.

She just looks at him in disgust. "You're a vampire. Wonderful. I am Jeanne, but you may know me better as Joan of Arc." She says to him.

Spike throws a fit at that. "Well that's just brilliant. Why couldn't you have turned into someone helpless, would have been more fun. But no, you had to get turned into a bloody Saint. No wonder it felt like I grabs a crucifix." He said while looking at the second degree burns on his hand.

Spike took off running as the monsters attacked. Spike was getting the same uncomfortable feeling from the large man that he does from a crucifix and it was similar to what he felt from the possessed slayer. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't about to fight people he couldn't physically touch. His vampire henchmen weren't as smart and ended up dust during the fight. All the possessed kids were knocked unconscious and moved to the nearest building and leaned up against the wall.

Jeanne turned to Iskander "Lets hurry, this night is rapidly becoming more dangerous. We should stop this chaos before any innocent is badly hurt."

He nodded. "I agree, lets go."

As they approach the shop where the chaos is coming from they stop as they here a feminine giggle. Then the young woman speaks "Well, what do we have here? The King of Conquerors and the Maid of Orleans walking together. This evening keeps getting more interesting. Anyway, I am Tamamo-no-mae, lets go and speak with the naughty chaos mage inside. I am sure we can have some fun." Her grin was full of mischief.

Inside the shop, most of the lights were off. Wandering around looking for anything that could be the cause for the chaos outside. Jeanne looks into the back room. "Iskander, Tamamo? I think this might be it."

Iskander walks over. "Is that?" he asks.

Tamamo-no-Mae looks into the room. "Janus, Roman Mythical God. This chaos makes more sense. These events can be interpreted as a division of self, Male and female, Light and Dark…."

She was interrupted by a voice from further in the room. "Chunky and Cream. No sorry, that's peanut butter. I was expecting old Ripper, not you three. How about introductions? We must have some manners. I am Ethan Rayne, proprietor of this shop."

Iskander responds first. 'Hmph, I am Iskander."

Jeanne raises an eyebrow at him. "I am Jeanne, or Joan."

Tamamo has a wicked grin. "And I am Tamamo-no-Mae, and we have things to discuss. Primarily the danger to innocent children."

Iskander starts walking towards Ethan grabs him and starts tossing him around the room.

Ethan cries out in pain. "Don't you want to know how to end the spell?" Ethan asks confused why they haven't asked him anything yet.

Tamamo is the one who answers him "Oh, ending the spell is simple, we just break the bust of Janus over there. No, no, we are teaching you a lesson. I believe it is 'Be careful what you wish for' wouldn't you agree?" She giggles some more.

Finally Iskander tosses Ethan into the corner then kicks the bust of Janus, breaking both it and the spell. As the spell ends, the three companions collapse to the ground and Ethan runs away before they recover.


	3. Chapter 3

As always, I own nothing.

As Buffy wakes up she finds herself laying on the ground between a building and a bush.

 _'Wha? Where am I? The last thing I remember is…confronting the Chaos Mage that turned us all into our costumes, but..I couldn't control my actions.'_ Her thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of battle nearby.

She makes her way around the corner of the building and sees 2 Servants battling. She immediately can tell who they are. Lancer Servant, True Name is Cu Chulainn, Noble Phantasm is Gae Bolg. The other is weird. Archer Servant, True Name is Shirou Emiya, Noble Phantasm is a Reality Marble called Unlimited Bladeworks, and…is a Counter Guardian?

She watches them fight for a moment before the Lancer's attention shifts and he takes off after a student.

 _'Oh no, the no witness rule, shit I have to stop him.'_ Buffy thinks to herself before giving chase.

When she catches up they are inside what looks to be school and on the third floor. She finds Lancer standing over the kid. ' _Geez, this kid can run.'_

Lancer says to the kid, "You sure went a long way fast, but you can't escape fate, and now that you've seen us you have to die."

Just as Lancer was about to stab the kid Buffy dashes forward and parries the strike with her suddenly materializing sword and the spear hits the wall instead.

Lancer gets annoyed, "Do you not understand the rules?" Lancer asks her.

She just continues to fight him; they trade strikes and parries for a few seconds. Unfortunately the kid is too startled to do anything.

Lancer is confused, this girl can fight on par with a Servant and she feels somewhat like one as well, but there is something off in the feeling. He finally says to her "Well, you look like a Saber, and you fight like a Saber, but you don't fully feel like a Servant."

He manages to slip under her guard slightly and kick her out the window. In the same movement he continues to spin and stabs the kid through the chest. He then quickly leaves.

Buffy jumps back up through the window moments later. She doesn't see Lancer anywhere. She dismisses her sword and checks on the kid only to find him stabbed through the heart. _'No, this War is wrong, I have to stop this. I swear to you kid, I will not let them get away with this.'_ She sighs to herself. _'Strange that he isn't bleeding more, but no one can survive a spear through the heart.'_ She stands up and jumps back out the window to go looking for Lancer.

Once she leaves, a young dark haired girl shows up with the Archer Servant from before. She stops when she sees the boy. She turns and speaks to her Servant, "I want you to go after Lancer, he will most likely return to where his Master is. It is imported that we find out what he looks like."

He nods to her, "Understood" then disappears.

She walks over and crouches down next to the boy. She says to him, "I'm sorry, the least I can do is sit next to you while you die." She sees his face and recognizes him, startling a gasp out of her. "No, it's you, you're kidding. Why did it have to… Why you?"

She stands back up and takes a Gem necklace from around her neck. "I'm sorry father, but I'm afraid you have an irresponsible little girl for a daughter."

She kneels back down and holds the gem over the boy. She then pushes prana through the gem, "Reproduce and replace all damaged organs, including the heart." Once she is finished she runs off to return home.

Shortly after she leaves the boy wakes up. "I'm alive?" he whispers to himself. He quickly gets up and runs home.

* * *

Buffy is jumping across roof tops following the trail of Lancer. ' _I will find you Lancer. This War is wrong; it should not be allowed to continue. What? He turned back the other way. Where are you going Lancer?'_

She catches up to Lancer to see him going after the same kid from before, _'What? But he was stabbed through the heart. I'll worry about that later; I need to stop Lancer right now.'_

Just as she reaches Lancer he knocks the kid through the doors of the shed.

She shouts, "LANCER!" Her sword materializing in her left hand and a spear in her right as she charges at him.

He spins around and blocks her strike. _'What? Her again?'_

They trade blows back and forth, in a seemingly fluid and dangerous mockery of a dance. Her strikes have immense strength behind them. Lancer realizes he can't win a head on fight with her.

While they are busy fighting each other the shed is filled with light, shortly after the boy and a blonde woman in blue and silver armor stand at the doors to the shed.

Buffy manages to catch his heel with the side of her spear and throw him off balance and continue to strike with her sword, however he is able to block in time. Only by being off balance the strike throws him 50 feet away before he can recover.

Lancer takes a good look at her and says, "My only objective tonight was to gather information. I had no intention of tangling with a Servant, or with an intriguing mystery such as yourself. However, if you're going to insist on this, then very well.

Magic shrouds his spear, then he jump into the air and shouts, "Alright Saber, your heart is mine, GAE –"

Buffy's eyes go wide _'Noble Phantasm.'_ Her spear changes slightly. She shouts out, "LUMINOSITE ETERNELLE!"

Lancer finishes, "-BOLG!"

Just before his Noble Phantasm can strike her, she is shielded, and the strike is completely blocked. A small gash appears in the banner hanging from her spear.

Lancer stares at her and whispers, "You…blocked my spear…" Upon realizing his attack failed he reluctantly follows his Master's orders and turns to leave.

Lancer sighs and says, "Unfortunately my employer is a bit of a coward. I was given explicit orders to head back if my attacks failed." Lancer jumps over the wall and disappears.

The boy turns to the blonde next to him at the doors to the shed, "If you are Saber then who is she? And why did that guy call her Saber?"

The Blonde, Saber turns to him and responds, "I do not know, but there is something strange with her, she doesn't feel like a Servant should. It is a high probability that she is a danger to us. We should neutralize this threat." She starts to walk toward the other blonde.

The boy interrupts her, "But Saber, she intervened and save me, could we not try talking to her? Find out who she is and why she is here?"

Buffy looks at her sword and spear, thinking to herself _'I acted on instinct, why do I still have these abilities. Once the spell from Halloween was broken they should have left, but if they didn't leave? Does that mean I am really Jeanne? No Lancer said I don't fully feel like a Servant, does that mean that I am somehow both Buffy and Jeanne?'_

Her sword and spear fall from her loosening grasp and disappear as she falls to her knees.

She slightly panics. _'Servants are real, but I don't feel a connection to a Master so I'm ot a Servant myself. Unless, maybe I am pulling prana from the Slayer line? If Halloween merged us, which am I?'_

With these confusing thoughts, Buffy's mind is overwhelmed and she collapses.

Saber looks at the fallen woman, considering options. "Very well, but you will not be in a room along with her. Whenever you go near her, I will be there with you."

With that they carry the unconscious blond inside.


End file.
